A Nicercy Style Fairytale
by Httyd4eva
Summary: When the kingdom of Atlantis has been conquered by the evil King Kronos, Prince Percy, is forced to go into exile, like what happened to his 'late' best friend Nico. While trying to save his kingdom he stumbles across a hunter who is willing to help him, but why does this man know so much about him, and why does the handsome stranger seem so familiar? rating might change Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived a king and his queens. Now, in those days it was not uncommon for a king to have more than one consort, and neither was it uncommon for there to be a degree of rivalry between the wives. Their names were Amphitrite, Euglea and, his favorite and most beloved, Sally.

As the tale goes, the king's youngest son (at the moment), Perseus, born to him by his favorite wife Sally was a beautiful little child. A gift from the gods, as the villagers had deemed him. He had black hair, fair skin, chubby little cheeks, and the most beautiful sea-green eyes imaginable, creating the illusion of _actually_ being on the sea. Even his half-brother Triton liked him. And that young child liked _no one_, except, perhaps, his mother, his father and Sally.

When the child was born, King Poseidon was so happy that he invited his oldest friends from the cradle, Kings Hades and Zeus, as well as their families.

And so it was that the young princes, Nico and Jason, and the young princesses, Thalia, Bianca and Hazel found their way to the palace. As well as Queens Hera and Eryll, and Queens Persephone, Marie and Maria, who was _Hades_' beloved.

The young ones gathered around the cradle.

"He's pwetty," said the two year old Nico di Angelo.

"Yeaw," agreed his best friend, Jason.

Nico glared at him, pulling the baby's hand to him and effectively pulling the baby as well, "He's mine. Get youw own!"

Jason blew a raspberry at him.

"Downt wowwy Jasey!" Said his year-older big sister Thalia, "Wewl find you anuda Pewcy so you can haf one twow!" She declared, being over-protective as always.

She pulled him in for a hug and planted a big, sloppy, kiss on his head.

"Ewww," he tried pulling away, but she just held on tighter.

The other, older young heirs were all outside.

Triton, Percy's older brother, who was aged five, turned towards Ares and Thanatos, who were Jason and Nico's older brothers, both aged six.

"Keep your brothers _far_ away from mine!" He glared at the two with a pretty impressive glare for a five year old.

The other two nodded with fear evident in their eyes.

The parents watching, all the while amused. Though Amphitrite kept sending venomous looks at the young princes' cradle, they weren't that bad since she couldn't find it in her heart to hate the baby. The mother? Sure, why not. But the baby, _Gods_ no!

And so the play dates continued. The young royals growing ever so close, that is, in their age groups, of course. Another young royal was added, prince Tyson, the youngest of the three Atlantian royals. He followed Percy around everywhere, studied how the four-year-old walked, studied how the four-year-old talked, though, of course, that was when he was two since he was only two years junior to Percy.

Nico and Percy were probably the two who looked forward the most to the visits, since it meant they could spend more time together, growing closer, and closer. Though, for _some_ 'odd' reason- to Percy- every visit left Triton glaring harder at Nico, Percy's _friend_, his 'best-friend'.

And so life continued like that for them. Being adored, loved, _worshipped_. Having friends. Living the life. Living a _fairytale_. Though, of course life can _never_ _**just**_ be a fairy tale. There'll always be a twist. A twist that could leave innocent people dead, that could cause famine, that could cause multiple horrors to spread across the land. And for them, that would be the _highlight_ of what was soon to happen…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Ahhh! New story! da Nicercy feels! Ahhh! Btw, **_**plz**_** don't hate me for what happens next chapter. It **_**had**_** to be done. 'sides those of you who've ever read something (that was roughly 6+ chapters) that I wrote, **_**know**_** I tend to do this and should have been prepared.**

**Anywho…**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Percy had always lead a happy life. unfortunately, it seemed today was the day it would all come crashing down on the young eight-year-old.

He was in the palace gardens, playing with the Lord's son and the Lady's daughter, his two best friend's, Grover and Annabeth, when he saw his father come onto the lawn.

He soon approached them.

"Percy," he said, "Son, we need to talk."

"Whatever it is you think I did, I didn't do it," he rushed out, at his father's slightly amused, but still grave expression he realized it wasn't _him_ that did anything, "I mean… yes father, of course."

And he proceeded to follow his father to the Royal King's Study…

.

Poseidon had been having anything _but_ a good day, and it was all because of the morning…

_Flashback_

_Poseidon was sitting in his office when the Kingdom's messenger arrived, panting._

"_King Poseidon," he bowed, "I have a letter to you from Elysium, well, I guess it's _Tartarus _now…"_

_Poseidon looked confused, until he read the letter, his eyebrows rising all the while._

_**Dear Poseidon,**_

_**I, King Kronos, ruler of Tartarus have invaded Elysium. We've slaughtered the royal family, not one is left alive. Do not try and fight me for it, for I shall win. My army contains ten thousand strong, able men and not one of us is afraid to fight you if you do not abide by our laws.**_

_**Sincerely Yours;**_

_**King Kronos**_

_Poseidon was in shock. Not _one_ left alive? That meant that his best-friend and wives were all… wait. The children!_

_Panic seeped through his heart turning it raw with grief. Not one had made it out alive. Those poor souls…_

_What was he going to tell his children- no, what was he going to tell _Percy?

_And so, with a heavy heart, he went to go fetch his middle son…_

_End of Flashback_

And so that was why there was currently a young, eight year old running at full speed with tears in his eyes.

He flung the door open and shut it with a thud.

He bawled and he wept at the loss of his friend, ignoring the worried knocks on the door coming from his other friends, Annabeth and Grover.

But little did he know that not _all_ was as it seemed…

.

.

Kronos growled, flinging his paperwork aside. Nothing. It'd been two days and they _still_ hadn't found any of the little brats.

He dug his knife into the table so hard it broke. Whoops, he'd have to have the Royal carpenter fix it tomorrow.

In walked his queen.

"Any luck yet, my lord?" she asked.

"Not yet, Rhea, we're still looking," he said, "Blasted Hades. He must've seen this coming."

"Don't worry, my lord," she said, leaning near him, placing her hands on his shoulders soothingly, "We still managed to capture Macaria and Melinoë, I'm _sure_ given time they'll crack and tell us where their siblings are."

"Well yes, but at this point I'm not even sure that _they_ know where their siblings are. Hades probably split them up without any information on each other's whereabouts to protect them."

Rhea seemed to consider this, "That _is_ highly likely. So what are you saying? Kill the girls?"

Kronos contemplated it, "No, it wouldn't be wise. They serve better use as hostages. At least till the others are found. Then we can kill them together, in the village square."

Rhea smiled wickedly, "Ah, my lord, you have such _wonderful_ ideas," she purred, "Though, _if_ one of them finds their way to either Atlantis or Olympus…"

He tensed, "They wouldn't go there. I may not know them, but I do know that surely even _they_ aren't stupid enough to go somewhere where they could easily endanger others lives just by being there. Besides I've set up a dozen or so soldiers and their families there, _just_ incase they try," he laughed, "in _fact_ there're even a few that I managed to get into that old fool Poseidon's castle."

Rhea smiled her evil smile, "so we go after Atlantis next."

"Indeed we do," he said, standing up to kiss her, "Indeed we do."

.

.

_one week ago_

The kingdom was in flames. Someone from the inside _had_ to have been involved for King Kronos to take over, and King Hades knew _exactly_ who it was.

Lord Minos. It was the only possibility seeing as the rest had been slaughtered.

He'd quickly run with his kids to the stables, his wives having been killed only seconds ago.

He saddled them all up, Hazel, Nico, Bianca, Macaria, Melinoë and his oldest and heir, Thanatos. He gave them each bags filled with golden coins and sent them off, and just in time too, because not a moment later did a spear find itself lodged in his back and piercing his heart.

The children rode on.

A group of men on horseback chased after them.

"Split up!" yelled Thanatos.

They split up, and lost sight of each other, all except the twins, Melinoë and Macaria, which was _their_ fatal mistake.

A volley of arrows were shot at their horses, and some darts found their way into them, leaving the two twelve year olds unconscious.

The guards took the two girls back to the palace, having lost sight of the other royals ages ago.

_Present_

An arrow flew from the bow held by the hunter that was, Nico di Angelo.

After briefly stopping in a town nearby, he'd purchased some clothes and weapons, the rest of his money kept safe with him.

The young ten year old watched as the rabbit he'd shot at fell to the ground.

He picked it up. Joy, looks like he was eating well tonight…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! thanks for all the reviews guys, you're the best!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok. I realize that my last chapter **_**may**_** have confused some people in the last chapter, so quick recap of Kronos's invasion:**

**It happened a week before the last chapter. After they'd captured Melinoë and Macaria they headed back to the castle because the others had ridden off. That took a day, so they're on day one here.**

**Kronos **_**then**_** wrote letters to the other Kings, **_**lying**_** about the heirs being killed as a tactical war strategy.**

**He placed wanted posters in all the towns nearby and three days later when that didn't work he sent out more guards to look for them.**

**And that brought us to where we were in his battle room.**

**Thanatos headed north, Bianca south, Nico east and Hazel west.**

**That is all, now enjoy the rest of the story, p.s. don't hate me:**

8 years later:

Percy was turning sixteen today, and to celebrate, Poseidon was inviting the whole kingdom over for a ball.

Sadly, however, he could not invite King Zeus over without making it look like they were planning war against Kronos, and in Zeus's letter he wrote that he understood, after all, Atlantis couldn't even attend _any_ of the three Olympian royals coronations for the same reason. It just wasn't safe. They had _both_ heard about what King Kronos did to his kingdoms and refused to risk leaving their kingdoms unguarded.

And so, that was how Percy found himself in a tux with a navy blue tie in the middle of a ballroom.

Quick as a flash his brothers were with him.

They were them, the three Atlantian royals, the three brothers, the three amigos. Annabeth and Grover soon joined them.

"Oh, he's not too bad looking," whispered Annabeth, pointing at a brunette with brown eyes.

"Hmmm, yeah," contemplated Grover, looking the brunette up and down, "But he's not really Percy's type."

He always knew _exactly _what Percy was thinking.

"Oh, so my baby brother has a type," smirked Triton, bending a little lower to squeeze Percy's cheek.

"Bog off, Triton," Percy said, smacking his hand away, and rubbing his cheek, "And for your information, yes I _do_ have a type. You have one too, remember?"

"Hey!" Triton said, holding his hands up in defense, "I'm not judging. As long as they're no less than three feet away from you at all times, and I don't have to walk in on anything inappropriate…"

"_Triton_!," Percy hissed.

"Likewise, brother," said Tyson.

Percy groaned, "Urgh, not you _too_!"

Tyson just grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry that I want to protect my eyes."

Percy pouted, before seeing a special someone and smirking.

"Oh looky there," he said, looking at a redhead in a feathery red dress by the water fountain, "If it isn't baby Ty's little crush."

Tyson blushed, "You cant prove anything."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Oh, can't I?" and with that, he walked over to her and started a conversation.

"I swear, Ty's the only straight one out of you three," chuckled Annabeth.

"Like you're one to talk," smirked Grover, "I saw the way you were looking at Reyna."

Annabeth blushed.

Since Zeus could not come in person, he'd sent one of his advisors, and their family, over. And as it so happened, it seemed that Annabeth was developing a little(big) crush on the youngest of the advisor's daughters, a.k.a, Reyna, an old friend from her childhood, _before_ Kronos took over Elysium.

Percy came back moments later with a blushing Ella.

"Tyson, I would like you to meet my new friend, Ella. Tyson, why don't you to kooky kids go on and hit the dance floor, huh?" Percy smiled at his brother.

Blushing, the two went, but not before Percy gave his brother a wink of encouragement.

Soon, Grover's girlfriend, Juniper, as well as their old childhood friend Reyna, joined them.

Grover and Juniper went off dancing.

Reyna smiled, albeit a bit nervously, at Annabeth.

"Hey there, Anna, long time no see, huh?"

"Yup," Annabeth swung on her feet a bit, trying to stay cool.

"_So_," Reyna looked at her feet nervously, "Wanna… dance?"

Annabeth looked up at her, blushing, "Um, yeah, sure, whatevs."

Reyna smiled and led Annabeth to the dance floor.

"Ahhh," Percy sighed, "Young love."

Triton gave Percy a smirk, "You know, if Elysium hadn't been taken over, and the royal family killed, that _probably_ would've been you and Nico."

Percy looked a bit sad at the mention of his old, 'dead' friend, before confusion hit him, "What on _earth_ are you talking about."

"Oh come _on_ Percy, don't be so naïve."

"I'm _not_ being naïve."

"Please, heck, I bet his dead soul is _still_ thinking about you."

"Is not."

.

.

Nico was in the middle of the woods, hunting deer. He sighed, oh how he missed his Percy. He couldn't help but ever wonder if they would've ever been _more_ than 'just friends'. Yes, that's right, he, prince Nico, was _gay_, and had had a small crush on the younger boy since they were, well, younger.

But Percy had probably moved on with life, maybe even found a nice girl and settled down.

Urgh, he was _hunting_ for Zeus's (because they live _somewhere_ near where Greece would've been centuries ago and their ancestors are Greek) sake! So _why_ couldn't he get the thought of the ocean eyed beauty out of his mind!?

Sighing, he released the arrow…

.

.

"I think I'm right," said Triton.

"Well you're _not_, now come on, it's time to cut the cake," said Percy, pulling his brother to where the others were gathered.

They sang, the majority in a drunken stupor, and then, Percy was handed the knife. He raised it to cut the cake, but that was not what happened.

Instead, out of the cake leapt Polybotes, Poseidon's new fines collector, with two machetes, one in each hand.

He pointed them near Percy and Poseidon's advisor, Delphin.

"One move, one. That's all it takes," he warned.

"Polybotes!" Poseidon boomed, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Tsk tsk," Polybotes tsked in mock disappointment, "Dear, dear Poseidon, you never were very smart, were you. I don't serve _you, _I serve Kronos."

And at that name, a hundred or so armed soldiers came into the room, and it was a blood bath.

Hundreds lying dead on the floor within seconds, luckily, Sally, being ill and not there, was in her room, asleep.

The soldiers of Atlantis rushed in to defend.

Poseidon hurried Percy, Triton and Tyson out of the room, along with Annabeth, and Grover, not wanting either child to die.

He rushed them all on to horses and gave them some money, much as Hades had done, and sent them off, but not before having a private word with Percy.

"Percy," he whispered hurriedly, "Take this," he handed him a bronze sword.

_Percy's_ bronze sword.

"You'll need it."

"Dad," Percy said with tears in his eyes, "You cant stay."

"I have to, now go. _Hurry_," he hit the horses rear, sending it off.

A sword found its way into Poseidon's back, the king went limp.

"Dad!" Percy cried, as he watched, from the ever increasing distance, as his father fell.

And behind him, stood the tall, hulking form, of Kronos.

"After them!" yelled Kronos, "Do _not_ let them escape!"

And a hundred of his men chased after them.

By then, Percy'd managed to catch up with the others.

"_Split up_!" Triton yelled, a wild look in his eyes.

The horses took them all in different directions.

The guards split up after them.

He watched, in horror, as the guards following Tyson shot a string of arrows at his horse, Rainbow, causing it to fall, Tyson on it.

He wanted to scream, to shout out, but found that he didn't have the voice or the words. For his throat was already hoarse from his father's death. But that didn't stop the sobs, or his shaking body.

He spotted some open fields of tall grass ahead and guided his horse, blackjack, towards it.

The guards _tried_ to follow, but it was quite hard to do so when the horse was black, the tux was black, and Percy's hair was black.

Nevertheless, two of them managed to maintain chase.

They kept riding till they were in the open country which no kingdom owned or was allowed to.

The archers took shot, one aimed for the horses legs, and one for Percy's heart.

They shot. Unfortunately, the one arrow hit blackjack's leg, causing his leg to hike up, which thankfully threw the one aimed at his heart off-course and into his lower abdomen instead.

And then, somehow, two arrows found themselves in the chaser's hearts, shot by some unknown assailant.

The last thing Percy remembered, as he fell off blackjack and onto the ground, was a tall, dark man looking down at him with eyes a dark, dark shade of brown that seemed almost familiar…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! don't worry, Tyson'll be okay. That I promise. I'm not too sure I'll be able to update before Monday because I'm going somewhere that I don't think has internet… so, bye!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back from the sports trip! We beat them at soccer, basketball, softball, volleyball, tennis, tug-of-war, and netball, but they beat us- by one- at swimming (but that was the girls. The guys thrashed them like nobody's business :) [even though that **_**may**_** have been because one guy got an- ahem, the rating is not high enough for that]. :( also, please don't hate me more for **_**this**_** chapter, because, to be fair, it was something I'd planned **_**before**_** I started the story…**

Nico had been out hunting that night, and a good thing too considering what happened…

There he was, crouched in a tree, about to shoot a deer when he heard a disturbance. Turning his head towards the east, he saw some grass being shifted at a fast pace, as well as a patch of tanned skin. His well-trained eyes managed to make out the outline of a handsome, black stallion, a stark contrast to his white one.

Behind him were two of King Kronos's men.

He drew his bow, it was most likely another trap to catch him, but he stopped when he saw something that confused him.

The horses weren't _following_ the one in front, they were _chasing_ him.

He saw them draw their bows and shoot.

He too shot, but at them, not the figure on the leading horse.

Their horses just ran off.

The figure on the horse fell off.

He rushed to the figure, wanting to check it out.

He soon got there and realized that the arrow _hadn't_ gone through the heart as he'd . Interestingly, the figure's horse _didn't _run off. It instead had stayed by the figure and was whinnying and neighing in fear at it.

The figure, who he noted was a boy, 's eyes were still open, but about to close. He took a look in the eyes and froze. Sea green eyes, as though the sea lived within them.

He looked at the rest of the figure-er _boy_.

Black hair like the deepest pits of the ocean, fair with a slight tan skin, high cheekbones, all of which were too familiar. No. It _couldn't _be!

"Percy," he breathed, his eyes widening in fear.

It all made perfect sense. _That's _why Kronos's guards had been chasing him, they must've overthrown Atlantis. Poor Percy, today was the day he'd turned sixteen.

He scooped him up into his arms, the way he'd longed to do every day since he'd been forced into exile, and carried him over to his small, hidden home.

.

.

When Percy opened his eyes the first thing that he noticed that he was in a small, dimly lit room. It smelled of herbs and blood.

He placed his hand on the side of the small, hay cot he was on to get up when he felt a searing pain from right above his stomach.

He glanced down and used a hand to lift up his shirt. Underneath it was a rag wrapped around his lower abdomen, with some dried blood on it.

Before he had time to process exactly what was going on, a tall, ivory skinned man with shaggy black hair and small bags under his dark, brown, _familiar,_ eyes.

"I see you're awake, mind telling me why those soldiers were chasing you?" the man asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Who are you?" asked Percy.

Nico's face slightly fell. Percy didn't recognize him. It felt like a cold, heavy weight had been dropped on his heart.

"My name… is Vinz. I'm a hunter," he said, "and you are…?"

Percy thought quickly, sure the stranger had just saved him and seemed familiar, but he could _still_ easily turn him over to Kronos.

"Paul. I'm a… farmer?" but the last part came out as more of a question.

Nico fought back a laugh. Oh Percy, looked like some things just _never_ changed…

_*flashback*_

_the two young princes were playing in the courtyard._

"_Hey, Nico, if you were _any_one else, who would you be?" asked the seven year old that was Prince Percy._

"_Ummm, I guess I would be a hunter," he shrugged, he'd never given it much thought before._

"_And your _name_?" Percy prodded._

"_What's wrong with my real one?" asked the nine-year-old defensively._

"_Nothing, but seeing as you're creating a new character…" he trailed off._

"_Oh _alright, _my name would be… Vinz. Just Vinz. And you?"_

"_Ummm…" Percy contemplated, "Paul, the… farmer?"_

_Nico chuckled at his adorable 'best-friend'…_

_*End of Flashback*_

It was the reason that he'd told Percy, but it looked as though he still didn't remember him.

And what bothered him most was that Percy was didn't even say his _real_ name, just some made up one! _Seriously!?_ Why couldn't he trust him? Ok, he got that he _may_ have forgotten him after eight years, and Kronos was more than likely to send a letter stating that _all_ his family was dead, but didn't Percy know better? Didn't Percy know _him_ better?

Or maybe it _wasn't _Percy, maybe it was someone else… nope. Percy's eyes were one of a kind, there was no possible way someone else could possess them.

"Now," he said, his voice a little harder, "Why were there soldiers chasing you?"

"Uh," Percy thought, "Well, you see, King Poseidon invited everyone in the kingdom to his son's ball, and while I was there with my family, King Kronos's men arrived. They tried to hunt us all down."

"But _surely_ the King wouldn't send so many of his men to hunt a measly farmer," reasoned Nico, "Am I not right, Paul?"

"Er," Percy thought hard, "Yes. Yes you are right, but you see, I am no ordinary farmer, am I am the crowned prince's lover," he nearly gagged, "And he'd been fearing something like this, so he'd gone into hiding. Kronos believes that I would either know where he is or be able to lure him out," he bit his tongue, he was going to have to remember these lies, or else he'd be found out.

"Ah," said Nico, pretending to buy it, "I see. So you've met the royal family?"

"Indeed."

"And, what would you say of Prince Perseus?"

"Why do you want to know?" he barely managed to keep the stammer out of his voice.

"Well, I've heard many tales about his alluring beauty…" no he hadn't, he hadn't had _any _conversations with people apart from the odd, 'I'd like to buy…'s, but he _did _know of said beauty from experience…

Percy gulped, "I suppose he's _okay_ looking, nothing to brag about though."

Nico nodded, damn Percy was good at acting.

Percy tried to heave himself out of bed but Nico was over to his side in seconds, holding him down.

"Stop, you need to rest," he said.

"I don't have time, I need to get back to the castle," said Percy.

"Why?"

"To rescue my friends and family."

"All alone?"

Percy froze, "Look, Vinz, I have to get back there. My family _needs_ me."

Nico tried to think quick, he _couldn't _let Percy go back. He'd already lost Bianca…

_Flashback_

"_Bianca?" Nico asked, confusion seeping through his expression._

"_Nico," Bianca nodded._

"_What are you _doing_ here?"_

"_What does it look like? I'm going back there to rescue them."_

"_But-but you _cant, _they'll _kill_ you!"_

"_I know, but I have to try, Nico, they have our sisters _and_ half our kingdom."_

_Nico sighed, he knew he couldn't stop her, she was just too stubborn._

"_Fine, but at least let me come with you."_

_Bianca smiled sadly at him, "I'm afraid not, mio caro," she smiled sadly, stroking his cheek gently, "If something goes wrong, I don't want you to have to pay for my stupid idea."_

_And with that, she leapt on her horse and rode._

_Nico, snapping out of his stupor called Poker* to him._

_He leapt on the horse and chased after his sister. He followed, but he was too far behind her. Nevertheless he followed the route to where he remembered his Kingdom was, for one _never_ forgets thy mother._

_But when he crossed the grassy fields and into the kingdom, it was too late. One of the soldiers had seen her. He watched, horrified as she was chased, overtaken, and kicked off her horse none-too-gently, breaking her neck and dying on the spot._

_The bolder, rasher part of him wanted to race after those men and avenge his sister, the wiser, sensible part of him told him that he'd be killed within seconds and that he should go back._

_He listened to the latter…_

_End of flashback_

He may've lost his sister, but he wasn't losing his Percy too. Wait. _His _Percy? Where in Tartarus did _that_ come from. Nevertheless, he just had to quickly think of an excuse.

"And _you_ need to rest. Besides, one of the princes can do it. Why not Prince Triton, or Prince Perseus," Percy's eyes looked down, 'good,' Nico thought, 'at least he's guilty about the lie,', "Or why not Prince Tyson?"

Percy's body stiffened.

'okay,' Nico noted, 'something _definitely_ happened.'

"Prince Tyson is dead," he finally said.

Nico stared at him in shock. He'd expected many things to come out of Percy's mouth, but not that Tyson was dead.

"W-What do you mean?"

"The soldiers, they-they," Percy's voice rose a hitch, "_killed _him."

"Oh, what a shame," he said, sympathetically, resisting the urge to blow his cover and hug the life out of Percy, _offer_ him a shoulder to cry on, "A-are you _sure_ they killed him?"

"Well what _else_ would they have done?" Percy muttered, "They killed all my," he froze, "Prince's family," shit, he'd almost blown his cover.

"Well, let me tell you something, Paul, I used to live in Elysium-" said Nico.

Percy looked at him sympathetically, "Shame, Vinz."

Nico nodded, "And two of our king's daughters, Melinoë and Macaria, they _too_ were caught. But they weren't killed. They were kept to be used as bait."

A spark of hope rose in Percy's chest. Maybe Tyson _was_ alive. Maybe the king was keeping him held hostage. But if, and that was only an _if_, that was true, then that would mean Tyson was probably in the dungeons, the thought of it turned his heart raw. His poor, defenseless, baby brother locked up in the dungeons like some- some _criminal_. If _anyone_ should be in the dungeons then it _should_ be Kronos, he thought, refusing to call the man 'King'.

"Then I have to rescue him, for-for the sake of my lover," again, the gag reflex nearly won out.

Nico was having a hard time keeping his bile down himself.

Nico sighed, "It is not wise to leave so soon after you were wounded, rest."

"How long've I been out?" asked Percy.

Nico shrugged, "Not too long, about three days."

Percy nearly fell out of his bed. His brother had been in the dungeons for _three days!_

"And Vinz?"

"Yes, Paul?"

"D-do you think that Kronos would kill would kill someone _just_ because they were in relation to the king and his heirs?"

Nico worried his lip, "It is not wise to disrespect Kronos, but no, I'm not sure. Who do you have in mind?"

"Queen Sally."

Nico's eyes bugged out.

"W-was she there at the ball?"

"No. She was feeling ill," said Percy.

"I sure hope not," said Nico, "I know that it would greatly devastate the kingdom to find out that their most beloved queen was gone. The only thing worse would be having Prince Perseus die."

Percy had to hold back his shock, "But why? He's just an ordinary prince."

"That's not what the people say," said Nico, "I know they'll probably be relying on him to free them. I just hope that wherever the child is he's safe," he'd said 'child' on purpose, just for fun to tease Percy, knowing that he _hated_ it when people called him 'child.'

As if on cue, Percy's cheeks went red, "Child? _Child_? Prince Perseus is no child, he is an adult. I will have you know he just turned _sixteen _three days ago. He is no child!"

Nico laughed, "He's two years younger than me, sunshine, he's a child. Besides, where I'm from- _was_ from, you only turn an adult at _eighteen_, so he's still a baby."

He laughed harder at Percy's face.

'hmmm,' Percy thought, 'where do I remember that laugh from…?'

but as hard as he tried, he couldn't remember.

"Now, anyways, I think it's important that you sleep," said Nico, before leaving the room and closing the door.

Sighing, Percy turned back on his side and fell asleep…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! I missed fanfic so much, but my mom wouldn't let me take my laptop because she thought it might get stolen…**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I forgot to explain why I called Nico's horse 'Poker.' Well when I was trying to name it, a lot of names rushed through my mind, stuff like, 'shadowchaser,' and 'shadowhunter (lol),' etc. but I realized that I should have a **_**proper**_** anchor for the name, something that **_**didn't just **_**have something to do with Nico's powers, like how Blackjack was Percy's but his name had nothing to do with the sea. So I **_**kinda **_**sorta drew inspiration from the fact that Blackjack's name is a card game, which is why I named him Poker, so that he and Percy could have horses with matching names, even though the two had stark contrasts, anywho, on with the story!**

Back at Atlantis…

Kronos cursed.

How, _how_ did the princes of these kingdoms keep evading him.

He sighed, at least he had _one_ prince from Atlantis, that was further than he'd gotten with Elysium, or as it was now, _Tartarus_.

Rhea walked in, wearing her robes of gold, walking elegantly as always.

"My King," she purred, "do not worry. It's offsetting everyone here."

Kronos sighed, "I'm sorry, love," he said, "I just-I don't know what else to _do_."

Rhea nodded.

"A few more days, mi'lord," she said, "And everything will fall into plan."

"I hope so," he frowned, "We have to find four more princes. _Two _of which have managed to evade us for eight years, and two more of whom might be equally as hard to kill."

Rhea laughed.

"Trust me, my lord, if those idiots are anywhere _near_ as stupid as their fathers…" she trailed off, laughing wickedly, her long nails going skywards.

"What are you saying, dear?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Rhea smirked wickedly, "Those fool princes probably died _years_ ago, eaten by wild animals or the sorts. After all, you have guards _everywhere_, _surely_ you're not thinking that _any_ of those spoilt, pampered little _girls_ have survived nearly that long."

"Girls?"

"Well you cant really call them boys, none of them were even manly enough to _fight_!" she flung her head back and laughed, "The only one who tried was that girl, Bianca, and she's _dead_!"

Kronos contemplated, "I suppose you're right. But we must still keep the prince locked up, it's a safe battle strategy."

Rhea nodded, she understood.

.

.

Reyna groaned, "Urgh, how long have we been _in_ here?" she said.

Juniper looked at the tally marks she'd drawn on the walls to mark each passing day.

"Five _days_," she groaned, slumping back against the wall.

At least they knew _one_ of their princes and _one_ of their queens were safe.

"Dears," said Sally, "Please, let's pass the time. Why don't we sing songs," she said, in that soft, motherly voice.

"Good idea," said her brother, Frederick, father of Annabeth, husband of Susan and widower of Athena.

"Ooh! Ooh!" said the youngest in the cell, Tyson, "Why don't we sing the one with the bottles."

They smiled, nice to see the young prince so chipper.

"I hope Grover's safe," said Juniper, looking out at the used-to-be-beautiful palace gardens, which were now a pile of embers.

"And me Annabeth," said Reyna, equally as bored.

"Don't worry," said Tyson, "Big brother Percy is with them, he'll keep them safe."

"If _he's _safe," muttered another in the cell, Rachel.

Juniper glared at her, "Of course he's safe, he's _Percy_, you know he's just got weird luck like that, getting into dangerous situations and finding a way out is his specialty!"

Rachel held up her hands in defense, "Woah there, I'm just saying, there were a lot of guards out there searching for them. You know it only took King Kronos a week to capture _and_ kill the royal family of Elysium."

She said it with such a sad face that everyone went silent.

Sally placed a hand on Rachel's back.

"Cheer up dear," she said, "It's Percy, I just _know_ that he'll be okay. He's probably with Annabeth, Grover and Triton in hiding doing… whatever it is that they're doing, and trying to get us out of here," she smiled sadly, "I only hope that they're safe."

Everyone sent her piteous looks, it had to be hard to know that the king was after your son's head.

"Hey," said Susan, step-mother of Annabeth, "why don't we play a game?"

"Yes," said Mathew, the younger of the two twins.

"Let's," said his _slightly_ older brother Robert, or as he was known, _Bobby_.

"What is it?" asked Ella, who'd been so quiet through the whole ordeal that they'd nearly forgotten she was there.

They glanced at the pale girl, whose hair had once been a vibrant red, and whose skin had once held a lively glow.

"Don't worry," Tyson embraced her in a hug, "It'll be okay."

She hugged him back, tears in her eyes, "I sure hope so."

Both her parents _and_ her sister had died during the invasion of the palace, she was the only one left.

Sally hugged her knees together. He was gone. _Both _her boys were gone- no, _three_ of her boys were gone.

Poseidon was dead, they'd all been shown his corpse.

Triton had, understandably, run into hiding, and was currently the kingdom's only hope.

And Percy? She had no idea whether her little boy was alright, and the thought of it made her want to lie on the floor and bawl her eyes out.

But she couldn't, no. She had to stay strong here. She wasn't the _only_ one who'd lost their family, they all had. And besides, at least she had Tyson with her. And Juniper, Reyna, Bobby, Mathew, Rachel and Ella, all of whom she could smother her motherly love on.

She sighed, sometimes it was hard being a parent…

.

.

Today Nico'd deemed Percy fit to get out of the bed.

He'd previously confiscated the sword Percy'd had with him, but seeing as it was _Percy_ it didn't take a lot to get it back.

He'd left Percy alone at the hut, refusing- even to Percy's baby seal eyes which had taken a _lot_ of willpower not to crack at- to let him come with, believing that it be best for him to stay inside till his wound fully healed-a.k.a the skin grew back-, which he said would probably take two or three more days.

'_Hmmm_,' Percy mused, '_I feel like one of those princesses from those fairytales Annabeth loves. Wait. did I just call myself a _princess/girl_!?' _that shocked him a bit, he'd been spending _way_ too much time around Triton, '_Huh, well, in this situation I kinda am a girl. Hmmm, what fairytale would this be? No, not Cinderella, my evil stepmother is _already_ dead. No, not sleeping beauty, there's no hundred year sleeping spell or anything. Ooh! I know, Snow White! Yes! I'm Snow White! But, I don't have seven dwarves… shame too, all I need are six, I've already got Grouchy,'_ he laughed at his own joke, '_if Annabeth were here she'd be smarty, who'd Grover be again?' _he thought hard, '_sneezy? No, Vegetarian?' _he face-palmed, that was _not_ one of the seven names Annabeth had taught him*, '_ummm… lovey, he's certainly lovey-dovey over Juniper, Tyson?_' he nearly cried, '_no.'_ he told himself, '_he's okay. He's just being used as a hostage, anyways, he'd be dopey, Rachel would be arty, Juniper would be sweety since there isn't a sour bone in her body and Triton,'_ again, he had to remind himself that without him, Kronos wouldn't kill his brothers yet, as Vinz had said, '_ummm. Stubborn-y?... yeah, it works, either that or grumpy.'_

That seemed to lighten his mood.

His thoughts trailed to Vinz, he'd been out _so long_, and frankly, Percy was getting hungry.

His thoughts, however were interrupted by the sound of a scream.

Percy's eyes widened, that wasn't just _any_ scream. He _knew_ that scream.

He grabbed his sword and hopped on Blackjack.

Time to be the hero he'd always been back at Atlantis, for he had to rescue, _Vinz_…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! I feel **_**kinda**_** bad for the cliffy, but only **_**kinda**_** 'cause I told you who he was saving…**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Argh! I forgot to explain what the * in the last chapter meant. Again! Anywho, there's a * in the last chapter because this is set sometime in the 1000s, a.k.a when there was no Disney to name all the dwarves. And **_**this**_** is why I prefer (these things)!**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

Blackjack tore through the forest, galloping at an incredibly fast speed to save his master's friend.

Yes, he knew it was Nico, he may've only been a foal the last time he'd seen the boy, but he _knew_ he was the one- the one who's 'death' had made his master _very_ unhappy. And not _at all_ because he had a teeny, tiny crush on the one they called, Poker.

They crossed plain after plain of land until they came across a small clearing, where they saw _exactly_ why.

"Stay away," Nico pointed his sword at the men.

There stood eleven armed men. All soldiers of Kronos.

"Oh look," said one, "The little _thing_ thinks he has any power here."

the others all laughed.

"Now now, gentlemen," said the one whom Percy assumed to be the leader, "Let's let the poor _idiot_ think what he wants, but the fact remains that he was hunting on private property."

Percy's face scrunched up in confusion. Private? None of the kingdoms were allowed ownership of this land, how was it private?

As if to voice Percy's thoughts, Nico said, "But this land is unowned. Nobody is allowed to."

The lead guard, who was a ravenette with dark brown eyes smirked, "This land is the land between what _used_ to be Elysium, and what _used_ to be Atlantis. Seeing as _both_ are now Tartarus…" he trailed off.

A blonde guard, with piercing azure blue eyes looked insanely happy, "Oh goody, we get to take us home a nice little prisoner to join the others," he rubbed his hands together menacingly.

"Now now, Sam," chided the leader, "I don't think lord Kronos would put this poor, young man in jail. He'd kill him to teach the others. Now boys!"

and the men all charged him.

Percy leapt off blackjack and raced towards them, sword drawn.

Nico's eyes widened and he mentally face-palmed. _Great. _Just _great_. Now _both _of them would die. _Perfect_…

Percy had managed to fight off three of them in his haste to get to him, not killing them, but leaving them too injured to get back up.

"Pe-aul," he quickly covered his mistake, as Percy made his way to his side, "What're you doing!?" he aimed a jab at an oncoming soldier.

"What does it," he grunted as he deflected another soldier's blow, "Look like? I'm saving your butt."

"Well, well," said the head guard, grinning manically, "If it isn't P-"

Percy slashed at the man's mouth. He felt _a little_ bad, but not entirely seeing as the man had attacked them first _and_ almost disclosed Percy's secret.

The man stumbled back a bit, before wiping a hand over his lips and, strangely, _grinning_ at Percy.

"_Nice_," he purred, in a voice that made Nico want to rip his throat out.

With his teeth.

"Mmmm, I like em feisty," he took in his surroundings, noting that only he and the blonde, _Sam_, were left.

"I'll be back," he said, as he and his partner hopped onto their horses, he locked eyes with Percy, "And next time, I'm taking you with me."

Percy felt his cheeks heat as he glared at the two riding off.

He barely had time to process anything before he felt a hand at his throat and his back, which was still painful, mind you, slam into a tree.

He looked up and met 'Vinz'*'s angry eyes.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you!?" 'Vinz' ground out.

"Me?" Percy asked flabbergasted.

"Yes. _You_!"

"What did _I_ do?"

"Coming out here! Did you _not _even _think_ about the repercussions! You're still _injured!_"

Percy cringed at every word, partly out of shame, but mostly due to the amount of force driving into his still injured back.

"You're an _idiot_! A downright _idiot_!" Vinz stamped his foot.

"I'm _sorry_, ok? I heard you scream and rushed over," Percy said.

Nico looked at him. He'd rushed all the way over here, with a _gaping_ wound, for him?

Nico sighed, "Come on, let's head back."

Percy nodded and hopped on blackjack.

But after the fighting _and_ the slamming of his back into a tree, he was feeling exhausted and weak.

He kept getting woozy and his vision swam.

Nico bit his lip before walking over to Percy and getting on behind him.

Percy fidgeted a bit in his grasp.

"It's okay," he whispered in Percy's ear, "It's okay. You wore yourself out, I'm just here to make sure you don't fall off. You can _trust_ me."

And for some reason, Percy found Vinz's voice to be oddly comforting and soothing, as though he were a childhood friend rather than someone he'd known for two days. And ever so slowly, Percy fell asleep…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox**

**done! and FYI, I remembered the * this time, so…**

***Percy doesn't know that Vinz is **_**actually**_** Nico, so that's who he sees. **_**Nico**_** on the other hand, knows who Percy is, and therefore doesn't see him as 'Paul the… farmer?'**


	7. Chapter 7

When they reached the small hut hidden behind enormously big rocks, Nico carried Percy, who was asleep, back to the small hut.

He laid him down gently, before noticing that there was blood on his hands from where he'd held Percy's back.

Cursing, he went to wash his hands before coming back with a bowl of water and a soaked rag to treat Percy's _new_ wounds.

He watched, faintly interested, as the water in the bowl turned from its clear, colorless appearance to a murky, dark red.

He bandaged it tightly and replaced Percy's shirt with a fresh one. Maybe he shouldn't've been so hard on Percy for leaving. After all, if there was one thing he'd learned about Percy when they were younger, it was that Percy was loyal to a fault and wouldn't be able to resist helping someone in need.

He ran a hand through Percy's hair, _partly_ checking for any _more_ wounds, but _also_ missing the feel of the younger boy's hair against his fingertips.

Percy stiffened a bit in his sleep, and Nico took it as his cue to go.

There would be other time…

_North_

Triton sighed. It'd been roughly a week since the battle, since he'd lost his mother, father, _brothers_.

Tears came to his eyes at the thought of his two younger brothers.

Tyson was too innocent, and since he was most likely in jail. He sighed, at least down in the dungeons there were others to keep him company. But what of his other brother, Percy? He felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart as he thought about his _first_ younger brother.

His poor little Percy, probably all lost and alone and scared. Looking hither and tither for some form of interaction with others whilst trying _not_ to blow his cover.

And the number of guards that'd been chasing him…

At this recollection, Triton actually _did_ fall to his knees and sob.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up.

Blue eyes met brown and he took in the 'stranger's' appearance.

Tall, tanned, black, curly hair. He couldn't believe it.

"_Thanatos_?" he gaped.

"_Triton?_" if Triton's reaction was funny, then Thanatos's was a goldmine.

He enveloped Triton in a hug, causing the younger to blush.

"Oh Trite! I heard about what happened at Atlantis and thought you were _dead!"_

"Well we _all_ know about what happened at Elysium and thought _you_ were dead!"

Breaking away from the hug, Thanatos looked at him confused, "What? But only dad, mom, Maria and Marie died. None of _us_ did. well, there _is_ a rumor about Bianca…"

Triton grimaced at the thought of the third eldest girl of the family dying. She'd been the first born to Hades' _most_ beloved.

Then, another thought dawned on him.

"Wait, so _all_ of you guys, except the ones you named, sadly, are _alive!?"_

Thanatos nodded, warily, "Yeah. I mean, I _guess,_ after all I haven't really seen them…"

"Where did… Nico go?"

"East."

"East. Percy went _west_! Maybe they found each other! We have to go look for them!"

"And do what, exactly?"

"Gather a rebellion. We need firm non-followers of Kronos. People willing to reclaim the land they've lost and avenge their deceased loved ones."

"Good idea. Then we storm Atlantis and avenge _our_ deceased ones."

"Exactly."

They hopped on their horses and headed down south… well they'd met at a point North-west of Atlantis, so it was just south.

Somewhere West(of 'Elysium')

Grover and Annabeth had been riding for days.

They'd gone together, knowing no guards would be chasing them. They'd fled _very_ far away from Atlantis, and were on the west side of Elysium.

Suddenly they heard a loud, but feminine war cry.

Turning their heads they saw a girl, aged roughly sixteen, with dark skin, _golden _eyes, and brown hair.

She charged at them, sword drawn.

The two stood frozen in shock before it hit them.

"_Hazel!?"_ they said.

She froze.

"A-Annabeth? _Grover_?"

"Y-yeah," said Annabeth.

And suddenly, hazel flung aside the sword and charged them, arms outspread, giving them a huge hug.

Snapping out of their initial shock, they hugged her back.

When they broke apart Annabeth was the first to ask a question.

"_How_?!" she demanded.

Hazel nervously twisted a strand of hair, "Ummm, well, Dad sent us off during the fight. Macaria and Melinoë were captured. There was a rumor about Bianca being killed, so I went to Elysium undercover and saw them burning her head which was on a spike," she shuddered, "So yeah, she's dead. But the rest of us made it to safety."

"Where'd you guys go?" asked Grover.

Hazel bit her lip, trying to remember, "Ummm, Nico headed… East? Wait-yeah, east. And Thanatos headed North."

Gears in Annabeth's head began to click.

"East. Nico went _east?_" Hazel nodded, "That means he might've met Percy. Come on, Grover, time to make a rendezvous!" Annabeth declared.

Grover groaned, "But A-nna-beth we've been riding for _days!_ Even the _horses_ must be tired! Not to mention _us_! When was the last time we even _slept_," he whined.

Annabeth bit her lip, trying to recall, though it was a difficult chore with her sleep addled mind.

Sighing, she said, "Okay, I guess we could take two or three days to give the horses some time off…"

Grover cheered.

"You can come to my underground cavern if you want," said Hazel, "It's near impossible to find and quite spacious, the horses can graze out here for a while then join us."

The two nodded, grateful at their friend…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**done! sorry for the late update, let's just say there was an… 'incident' involving me, a tree, and the ever-so-hard ground below.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok. Sorry for the late update, I've been studying for the exams two weeks from now. **

**Anywho, just so you know, Triton, Thanatos, Annabeth, Grover and Hazel **_**are**_** heading over. But they'll be missing for a couple of chapters so Percy can find out who Vinz **_**really**_** is in the most cliché way, or, at least I **_**think**_** it's cliché. I don't know, I've never seen it happen- ever- but it seems kind of cliché and- you know what, when we get there **_**you'll**_** tell me.**

**Also, can any of you guess where I got the name 'Vinz'? the first time I substituted Nico's name for that (which was **_**months**_** ago) I had no idea. Until I plugged in my favorite song (back then), 'Am I wrong?' by **_**Nico**_** and, you guessed it, Vinz.**

**Anywho, that's long enough, on with the story!**

.

The next few days held many awkward silences.

Nico and Percy would skit around each other not making eye contact.

Finally, Nico decided enough, it was time to resolve this conflict once and for all.

"Ummm… hey Paul," he said, entering the small hideaway.

"Hey, Vinz," Percy replied, equally as awkward.

"So, ummm…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Look, I've been meaning to say," stammered Percy at the same time.

They both took deep breaths at the same time before simultaneously saying,

"I'm sorry- _huh?_"

They stared at each other in confusion.

"Wait, wait wait, _what_?" asked Nico bewildered, "why are _you_ apologizing? If _anyone_ should apologize it's me. I over reacted and ended up hurting you. I shouldn't have yelled."

"What are you _talking_ about? It was my fault you yelled. I should've listened, I shouldn't've been so brash about it."

"Brash? _Brash_? You weren't being brash, you were being noble Per-aul," he quickly covered up, "I should've thanked you. Without you I would've been dead."

Percy shuffled awkwardly.

"Well, yeah. I guess it was the least I could do to repay you. Without you _I_ would've been dead…" he trailed off.

It wasn't how he'd planned it but Nico couldn't care less because they were soon talking to each other again.

.

.

A rat scurried across the dungeons.

"Fifty-eight bottles of rum on the walls," everyone sang, albeit dejectedly, "Fifty-eight bottles of _ru-u-um_, if one fell down then we would all drown in the fifty-seven bottles of rum on the wall." (I know it's wrong but I don't know the song and currently don't have internet)

"Dad," Bobby asked.

"When," continued his brother.

"Are."

"The."

"Princes."

"Coming?"

Frederick smiled grimly, slightly disheartened by their question. They were his baby boys, both so young. They shouldn't have had to go through this. But despite his concern for his two sons, he couldn't quite get over his even bigger concern for his daughter, Annabeth.

Yes, he knew that she was a brave, wise girl, but she could be a bit hubristic at times, and that kind of quality in a new place… he shuddered, it wasn't a pleasant thought at all.

His wife, however, smiled at the two boys.

"Any moment of any day, peaches," she assured them.

The two nodded their heads and joined the others in singing.

Frederick looked over to where his sister was.

She had her legs drawn up to her knees, her face buried in them as she sobbed. He felt his heart pang with sorrow. His sister. His beautiful, younger sister, the light of his day, the dark of his night was _crying_ over her son, a.k.a _his nephew_, unsure as to whether he was even still alive.

The guards had come in the other day to tell them that they'd caught Delphin and chucked him into their cell.

That was it. That was had brought their hope to an end.

Triton and Percy were both young and inexperienced. Poseidon had planned to make Triton king sometime far later when he was older so that Triton would have time to find a nice girl and raise a son whom he'd have time for, and Percy- well, Percy was only sixteen and Poseidon had done everything he could do to prevent his favorite- er… _son_ from ascending the throne and being plagued with paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork.

In fact, Poseidon _and_ Triton had wanted Percy to have a nice, peaceful life. Be it as a farmer, or as a Lord, anything Percy wanted to do, really- though, they had been having some- a lot- of difficulty on that matter, seeing as Percy wanted to join the army, which of course to Poseidon and Triton was completely out of question…

But the point was that neither prince knew how to handle a crowd, how to gather an army of men, and that would be their downfall…

.

.

Kronos paced his study, his wife trying to soothe him.

"My lord," she said, "Calm down. It's not good to be so stressed."

"I know," he sighed, "It's just, now that the Atlantian princes are out there, what if they meet up with the Elysium royals and stage a coup?"

"Then they'd have to fight against ten thousand brave soldiers," said Rhea, "Who do _you_ think would win?"

Kronos contemplated, "Hmmm… you're right…" he agreed, "But still…"

"Look dear, please stop worrying and fretting over nothing, it's bad for the baby," she took a hand of his and placed it on her midsection.

Two months ago, Rhea had discovered that she was pregnant. It was a joyous day seeing that she'd been married to the King ten years and not _once_ had she been pregnant.

He smiled at the mention of the baby, to say he was happy was an understatement. He was _thrilled_.

"Ah, yes, of course," he said, patting the itty-bitty, tiny-winy bump that was his to-be heir, "Our little angel. The one who shall one day rule all of this with his/her spouse."

Rhea smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband's left bicep, "Indeed…"

.

.

Nico and Percy had gone hunting. The former insisted that the latter shouldn't go and didn't have to whilst the latter insisted that he pulled his own weight and since _Vinz_ wouldn't let him leave…

Percy set up a few traps here and there.

Vinz watched him with mild curiosity.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked Percy.

"My brother showed me," saying that brought a crack to his voice, "We went camping and he taught me how."

Vinz nodded, accepting the answer.

Finally, after the long, grueling week since his father died, the weight of losing/being separated from Triton hit him. Tyson he'd lived without before, but Triton?

He scanned his memory. Nope. Not a moment where Triton wasn't there, and the realization devastated him.

He carried on setting traps, a few teardrops leaking from his eyes here and there.

Nico noticed the tears spilling from Percy's eyes, but knew the boy well enough to know that he most likely didn't want to talk about it and needed some space which he begrudgingly gave him.

He and Percy then planned a battle strategy.

Nico and Percy would use their respective swords to frighten the deer into the traps. Hopefully, one would catch and then they could eat!

Their stomachs grumbled a bit, as if to say 'yes, feed us you selfish humans. Leaving us empty for so long,' and they dispersed.

Percy took the North-East flank and Nico the North-West flank, the traps laying just south.

They charged.

The herd of deer, which had previously been peacefully been grazing to their heart's content not a minute ago, scattered.

Several of the frightened deer got caught in the traps, the rest escaped.

They went to see the traps.

The first one, they noticed, held a baby doe which, due to Percy's baby seal eyes, they released.

The next two, however, held two fully grown, adult does.

Percy looked away as Nico killed them.

"So," Nico said, an odd mixture of glints in his eyes, "Scared of the sight of blood?"

Percy retched, "No, just of seeing something that is dead's eyes. If I see it, I cannot eat it."

Nico nodded, accepting the answer.

"To the cave?" asked Percy, when Nico was done.

"To the cave," he nodded, as they went to their settlement…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Done! soz it's been so long.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but my computer crashed. Btw, there's gonna be a lot of switching between Nico and Vinz (omg, I just randomly put the names in that order and, pfft, haha) and remember how I asked if you'd tell me whether how Percy finds out is cliché or not? Well you're telling me now because this is the chapter he finds out in XD! Anyways, I- **_**we**_** have something to say to one of you, ****NicoDiAngeloLover7, this one goes out to you, hit it guys!**

**Percy: We wish you a merry Christmas**

**Nico: We wish you a merry Christmas**

**Annabeth: We wish you a merry Christmas**

**Grover: And a happy new **

**All: Year! *jazz hands***

**Me:… wrong page, guys.**

**Percy: oh, sorry.**

**Annabeth: *****groan***** urgh, seaweed brain.**

**Nico: *places arms protectively around Percy* don't blame him**

**Annabeth: at least he remembers me**

**All: *gasp* YOU TAKE THAT BACK!**

**Grover: *walks in* Guys, I got it**

**Nico: a hem, hem, Happy Birthday to you *clap* *clap***

**Percy: Happy birthday to you *clap* *clap***

**Annabeth: Happy birthday**

**Grover: A Happy birthday**

**All: Happy birthday to you! *clap* *clap***

**Me: *sighs* better than at the rehearsal *mutters* at least you didn't sing jingle bells too *normal voice*, now on with the show- er- chapter, I meant chapter!**

**.**

Since the confrontation and hunting trip, things had been running a lot smoother than earlier.

Somehow Percy just… _trusted_ Vinz, as though he'd known him his whole life.

And Nico, well, he _had_ known Percy his whole life, so…

They hunted together, ate together, and became closer, and yet it still came as a surprise to Percy when Vinz asked him if he'd like to come to the village with him.

And so, shrugging- as was only Percy to do- Percy accepted, on account of Vinz's valid point that they needed a few supplies, seeing as they were running a little low on rags, and though Nico would never admit it, it _may_ have been due to Percy's nature to get hurt.

So they set out in the late morning to the nearest village, Ruin, named as such because it was built from the ruins of an old civilization which no one really knew the name of.

They headed there on horseback, cloaks drawn tightly around them, their excuses to each other being cold weather, which it was, only slightly.

They rode to Ruin chatting amicably amongst themselves till they hit the village at around lunch time.

"So, you go to villages often?" asked Percy.

"No, not really," shrugged 'Vinz', "They're not my thing, and you, Paul?"

"Ummm… sometimes with my father," he shrugged, "When we go for the farmers markets."

Vinz nodded.

"You know," he said, intent on having a bit of 'fun' with Percy, "I would expect you went there a lot more often, you being the crown-prince's lover and all."

Percy mentally groaned, why oh _why_ did he choose _that_ lie? Oh, right, he'd been groggy, drowsy, desperate and had a _tiny_ bit of poison left from that arrow that had hit him, for nothing else could get him to say that his boyfriend was *shudder* Triton.

He shrugged, "We didn't really go out that often."

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Ok," he 'accepted' the answer, "So, what's he like?"

Percy shrugged, "Loud, rude, noisy, obnoxious, snores a lot," he said.

Nico bit back a laugh, "Sounds like you two have quite the love-life."

Percy shrugged, "Well, we _had_ quite the love-life, I dumped his sorry butt a half month ago."

Nico raised a playful eyebrow, trying to stop a severe loss of composure, "Oh really, now?"

Percy nodded, "That's right."

Nico couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"So, what was life like back in Elysium?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Well," thought Nico, "I guess it was okay, I mean, I was ten when we had to leave, but till then things were pretty good. Grassy fields, lakes, really nice place to be with your family," he shrugged.

Percy nodded.

And finally, as mentioned previously, they reached Ruin. At lunchtime.

They sold a bit of deer meat and bought the rags.

There were some people dancing in the village. Men, women, children, all getting together and having fun.

Percy looked at the happy, dancing people a bit longingly, he missed doing things like that with Triton, Tyson, Annabeth and Grover. Heck, he even remembered doing something like that with Nico. The thought of his deceased friend caused a depressed pang in his heart…

_*flashback*_

"_Come on, Percy, they wont notice if we're gone for just a few minutes," whined Nico, trying his eight-year-old baby dog* eyes out on Percy._

"_Yeah, but others might," said the six-year old Atlantian prince._

"_Please…" begged Nico, adding 20% more cute into the eyes, and a bit of sparkle._

_Percy, unable to say no, sighed, "And you promise it's just for a few minutes?"_

_Nico nodded his head wildly._

_The Atlantian sighed, "Ok."_

_The two changed into different clothes, disguises they could wear to not be noticed, to make them look like anyone else in the village, and headed out to the village._

"_Look!" Nico pointed to a bunch of people dancing._

_Percy looked in that direction, "Huh, looks like fun," he said._

_Nico got a wild, crazy, and incredibly sweet idea._

"_Wanna dance?" he asked trying to fight down his blush._

"_What?" Percy asked, slightly confused._

"_Ummm," Nico stammered, "W-wanna dance, maybe?"_

_The smile the older boy received made up for everything._

"_Sure!" Percy said, an adorable gap tooth showing in his smile._

_Nico visibly deflated in relief._

_He took the smaller boys hands in his own and they danced around in a circle, with Nico occasionally sneaking in a twirl here and there._

_Unbeknown to the youngsters, older villagers were watching them. They were cooing at the adorable little youngsters._

_An older boy, about eleven, tried to cut into the dance. Nico did what Nico did best and glared at the boy, putting a possessive arm around Percy._

"_I think we should be going," said Percy, pointing at the now setting sun._

_The two trekked back, ready to face the wrath of their fathers, which was _very_ fearful, but that's a story for another time…_

_*end of flashback*_

'Sadly' for him, someone _did _catch his glance, someone who was standing right next to him. Vinz.

"Well," said Vinz, a small smirk tugging the corners of his lips, "Wanna dance?" he bowed dramatically and extending a hand.

Percy, despite only having known the man two and a half weeks, couldn't stop the small chuckle and acceptance of the hand.

Nico led Percy to the centre of the circle, the one with the perfect distance from the village band, so it wouldn't be too loud or too quiet.

He placed his left arm around Percy's waist and Percy placed his right hand on Nico's shoulder, before they intertwined their free hands, which seemed to fit perfectly against each other.

Vinz started moving in a square shape, twirling Percy every time they completed a square. Vinz may not have been the best dancer he ever danced with, but he was certainly the sweetest, the one it felt most right with, the one whom everything clicked with, and by far the one he preferred most.

Eventually, as the sun was almost about to begin to set, the two realized just how long they'd been dancing. And just how many people were watching them with fangirl expressions.

Nico led Percy out and bowed down, like any other proper gentleman would.

Blushing, Percy asked, "Mind telling me what brought that on?" he asked.

Vinz shrugged, "It looked like fun," he said, before smiling, "You're a good dancer."

Percy let out a small chuckle, "You're not too bad yourself," he said.

The two laughed for a bit as the sun _finally_ began to set when Nico noticed something, or rather someone.

"Uh oh," he said.

Percy frowned, "Wha-" he turned to face the same direction, "Crap," he said.

The 'king's' guards, two of them, terrorizing a bunch of kids.

Percy drew up his sleeves, oh he was _so_ going to pound them, when he felt an arm on his shoulder. Vinz.

"Don't," said Vinz, "Come with me."

Confused, Percy followed.

Nico, using leftover money from the rags and lunch, bought two stuffed buns. Then, handing one to Percy, he explained.

"We're gonna get a little revenge, and earn those kids their freedom."

Percy nodded, a sadistic grin grew on his face as he realized what they were going to do.

Then, they threw one at a guard each.

The guards spluttered as a soft object made contact with their respective faces, and turned to where they came from and found two fleeing figures. Growling, they dropped the money they'd stolen from the kids and ran after the two figures.

Nico pulled Percy into an alleyway as the guards ran past. The two laughing into the now moonlight. Eventually, they went to their horses and rode back to the hideaway, chatting all the way.

"You know," said Percy, "You're not that bad a pranker."

"And you know," said Vinz, "You're not that bad on the uptake."

The two laughed, putting away their horses.

"Today was awesome," smiled Percy, sending Nico's heart rate up by twenty beats a minute.

"Thanks," he smiled at the yawning Atlantian.

He lead Percy to the room they shared, because there wasn't space anywhere else and what with the small space behind the rocks it wouldn't be possible to construct more than what was already constructed.

Leading the worn out, almost asleep Atlantian to the little bed Nico had made him, he tucked Percy, who was already out for the night, into bed, and was about to retreat, when Percy said something that shook him.

"Goodnight, Nico," Percy mumbled in his sleep, not even aware he'd said it, or that he'd said anything for the matter.

Nico spun around in shock.

"G-goodnight, Perce," he said, before leaning down and giving the boy, who was a _heavy_ sleeper- at least around him- a goodnight kiss on the forehead, and turning it in for the night.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Done! Hallelujah I don't have to keep thinking of whether to write Vinz or Nico because of whose POV I think is best for the line, again Hallelujah! Don't forget to tell me whether you think it's cliché or not. OMG, next chapters gonna have **_**dra-**__**ma**_** in it, so stay tuned.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	10. Chapter 10

When Percy woke up in the morning, he was hit by a sudden wave of everything that had happened the previous night. _Including_ that last part he'd said in his sleep.

His eyes shot open and he bolted up.

"NICO DI ANGELO YOU HAVE SOME _EXPLAINING_ TO DO!" he yelled at the now awake boy who winced.

"Ummm, before you hurt me," said Nico, a bit scared by this point, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and, um, look! It's a butterfly!" he said, pointing at absolutely nothing.

Percy glare increased tenfold.

"WHAT KIND OF TWO YEAR OLD DO YOU MISTAKE ME FOR!?"

Nico winced, maybe he shouldn't've tried that…

"Ummm, look, before you get mad-"

"_TOO LATE!"_

"Ummm, okay, just hear me out, please?" when Percy didn't protest, he continued. "I didn't want you to know who I was because you'd thought I was dead, Perce. I didn't want to confuse you because I got that you were already in a state of trauma, having just lost your family. And above all, Percy, you didn't recognize me, and that really hurt," he said the last part bitterly.

Percy sighed, running a hand down his face, "It wasn't that I didn't recognize you, I just didn't know who you were because you resembled no living person I knew."

And with that, he got up and stretched a bit.

"Where are you going?" asked Nico.

"Out for a bit, just to clear my mind," he said, looking back, an unreadable expression on his face.

Nico sighed and nodded.

Percy walked out of the hut, closing the door behind him, and making his way through the narrow rocks to the hidden pasture Blackjack and Poker were grazing in.

Hopping on Blackjack, he rode, albeit a bit depressed, to a nearby lake, where he dismounted and sat by the lake.

Sighing, he splashed his legs around in the lake a bit, letting the cascading water soothe his pent up frustration. Didn't Nico trust him? Clearly not, seeing as he just plain out _lied _to him. Sure, Percy lied too, but at least he _didn't _ know who the other was! Despite his thoughts of self-righteousness, he couldn't help that nagging voice in his head that told him it was _equally_ his fault, and that he should've listened to his instinct, which had chosen to trust the man who'd saved him, in the first place, and that none of this would've happened otherwise.

Then, suddenly, he felt a presence behind him and suddenly he was laying on the ground, arms pinned behind him, head facing the right, eyes screwed shut.

_This is it,_ he thought_, I'm going to die. I'm sorry, Mom, Triton, Annabeth, Grover. and Nico, I'm sorry, I should've told you, you're right and I'm sorry I hurt you, I just missed you so much after eight years, and my mind didn't want my heart to be broken _again_._

He felt breathing on his neck, and finally, when he heard laughing, he dared a look up.

"What's up, mini-munch? Your senses are dulling, or did you just miss me that much?"

He nearly beat the pulp out of his older brother for that.

Triton got off him and offered him a hand up, which he accepted, glaring only mildly due to his recent concern for his brother and his safety.

Percy gave Triton a hug.

"I've missed you," he murmured into his brother's shoulder, "Where've you been?"

"I've been looking for you," he replied in Percy's ear, making Percy hug him tightly.

An awkward cough interrupted their brother moment.

"Ummm…" trailed off Thanatos awkwardly, feeling incredibly out of place.

Breaking out of the hug, with much effort, Percy walked up to Thanatos and extended an arm.

"I'm assuming you're Thanatos," said Percy, while they shook hands.

Thanatos nodded, "And seeing as you know I'm alive, I'm assuming you've met Nico."

He failed to notice the sad glint in Percy's eyes. _Triton_, however, _did_.

"Uh oh," he said, face-palming, "_Please_ tell me you're not out here on your own because something happened with you two."

Percy rolled his eyes, "No, Triton, _geez!_ I just needed to clear my mind a bit, and you _know_ I think better near water."

Triton sighed dramatically, "The one mystery we just _can't_ solve."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Come on," he said, "I'm guessing you guys are pretty tired, you'll need a place to stay."

And with that he hopped on Blackjack, waiting for the two to follow his lead, and the three horses and their riders headed off to the rock formation…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Done! Bai!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
